battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Masako Inogashira
Masako Inogashira (イノ頭マサコ) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin Appearance Masako has brown hair, which sticks out on all sides like the points of a star. She often dyes it green. She has pink eyes, which she covers with sunglasses. Normally, she wears a black shirt, red pants and fingerless gloves. During tournaments, she wears a black body suit. As a teacher, she keeps her hair brown and up in a ponytail. She wears a black turtleneck (with an alternate sleeveless version for the summer), a long grey skirt, a necklace with a diamond pendant, and a red belt. Personality Masako can come off as extremely oblivious, getting lost even in familiar places. Though she tends to complain, she's usually friendly and well meaning. She is extremely loyal to the Numbers, and proud of her position there. Biography (Anime) Masako is Number Eight of Thousand Spirits Group. She once dated Card Sensei, Number Five, and was very close to him. On a date, they went to sing karaoke together. However, because she was tone-deaf, she was a bad singer. Card Sensei gave her the card Angel Voice. Though she knew it was sarcastic, she still treasured it. Because of their closeness, she didn't take his eventual betrayal of the Numbers well. As a Number, Masako was usually given delivery missions. This was made difficult due to the fact that she has no sense of direction, and also couldn't get a navigation system due to Thousand Spirits Group's budget. When looking for a navi to help her, she found Bashin's mother's taxi, and tried to convince Papa Navi to help her instead. When Bashin appeared to stop her, she realized he was a chosen card battler, and challenged him to a match. She underestimated Bashin, and was defeated when he played his X-rare card. She left without giving Bashin an X-rare card for his victory, as she was supposed to. Though she planned to reward Bashin with at least a High Ranker Pass before the tournament, she had difficulty finding him again. On her way, she met Striker, and battled him. After losing, she gave him the X-rare, The DukeKingtaurus, and a High Ranker Pass. When she finally found Bashin, she apologized for being late, and awarded him with a pass as well. During the tournament, Masako and the other Numbers who entered were all eliminated. While they talked in the back, Number Nine mentioned Number Five, who appeared in the audience during the tournament. Masako, immediately got angry, calling him a coward for running away from the Numbers, and left the room. Despite this, Masako was unaware that Card Sensei was still working with the Numbers in secret, to spy on the chosen card battlers. When he finally resigned for good, she visited his house, only to find that he had already left. This upsets her further. Because of Card Sensei's disappearance, no one was left to watch the chosen card battlers. Number Nine convinced Masako to take this role, and so when Bashin began middle school, she became his music teacher. One day, on her way to meet Smile in the music room, she got lost, and crashed into Meganeko. Meganeko dropped an X-rare she had just won. While searching for it, she and Masako talked about Bashin. Upon hearing that she seemed familiar to Bashin, Masako became paranoid that he'd realized she was Number Eight. When Mageneko found the missing card, Masako realized that she'd also dropped a card. Meganeko questioned her about it, and in order to make sure her identity remained a secret, she denied that she could play Battle Spirits, stating that this card was just a gift. Meganeko later challenged Masako to a battle, however, because she wanted her to be the advisor of their school's Battle Spirits club, which would allow them to go on a trip for Golden Week. She accepted, and borrows Bashin's deck to battle with, adding the card from earlier. However, they had taken each other's cards by accident, so Meganeko had her Angel Voice card, and Masako had The ArcAngelia Valiero. Meganeko won the match, so Masako accepted her new position. They also returned their proper cards to each other. When Bashin and his friends traveled to an event in Kyoto, to meet J, who joined Thousand Spirits Group, Masako went with them. While there, she met Card Sensei, who came to try and protect the kids. When Card Sensei realized that she'd inherited his mission, he takes this opportunity to request she keep the children out of danger. She argued that she was just following orders as a Number, and unlike him, would never run away. Their fight was interrupted when it was announced that the finals would begin, so she rushed back to the arena. Whether she realized it or not, she was beginning to care about the kids. Masako was happy when Bashin passed the midterm tests. During the next tournament, after Seven left Bashin's team to join the Numbers, they were disqualified from participating. Masako joined as the sixth member of Team Shomen Toppa, to protect their entry. Unfortunately for her, the other Numbers took this as a betrayal. When Elliott questioned her, she talked her way out of it, but Number Nine was less convinced. He threatened that she would be the same as Number Five, knowing that she hated the idea, and assigned her the task of delivering invitations to the King Uchuuchouten Cup to the chosen card battlers, to test her loyalty. She attempted to do so, reminding herself that she was a Number until the end. However, she dropped one of the envelopes, and got lost in the Sawaragi mansion. Card Sensei found her, and revealed that he had the last envelope. He attempted to make her realize that she'd changed, and was no longer Number Eight, but she refused to listen, and challenged him to a battle. During that battle, she continuously vented at him, and finally played Angel Voice. She was pleased to be able to use that card against him. However, Card Sensei explained that to him, her tone-deaf voice was an Angel Voice, and confessed his love to her. Masako remembered the good times they had in the past, and was able to forgive him. After the match, she revealed her true identity to the chosen card battlers. In order to try and stop Number Nine's plan, Masako recruited Number Ten, a close contact of King Uchuuchouten who had trained most of the Numbers, to come out of retirement. When even he failed at getting through to Number Nine, Masako left. She was being followed by one of Number Nine's followers, however, and was captured. During the King Uchuuchouten Cup, she and most of the Other Numbers are brainwashed by Number Nine. She and Number Nine battle against Striker and Suiren in a tag match, which they win. She was ultimately freed by J, Hayami, and the pets, and returns to watch Bashin's final matches. In the epilogue, she remains a teacher at Toaru Middle School, and is fighting with Smile as usual. (Manga) Masako is a member of Numbers Elite, and in a relationship with Card Sensei. She disapproved of Smile joining Numbers Elite. She appears later to help Bashin and the others oppose Smile. Deck Masako usually uses either a green or purple deck. Her deck has contained at some point the following: Battle Stats Trivia *She shares a seiyuu with Guraguri, Mira from Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan, Queen Gilfam from Battle Spirits Brave, Chihiro's mother from Battle Spirits Heroes and Grenada and Kogane, from Battle Spirits Sword Eyes. *She also shares a voice with Gilfam in Hong Kong's dub. Appearances Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin anime Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin (manga) Gallery art_masako.jpg|Production Art m-masako.jpg|Manga appearance Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin characters Category:Numbers Category:Female characters Category:Purple card battlers Category:Green card battlers